Gender Switch
by Hanazawa Maryam
Summary: Kazune akhirnya terjebak dalam suatu taruhan konyol dengan kedua sahabatnya, Jin dan Michi. Kini, ia harus menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang perempuan di salah satu sekolah khusus putri./Chapter 2 update!/ R n R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Switch**

Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo

Kahika café ©Maryam

Rate: T**  
**Warning: Typo menyebar kemana-mana, gaje, gak menarik de el el lah

Chapter 1

Tiga orang pemuda tengah asyik bermain-main dengan PSP-nya masing-masing.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ujar salah satu dari ketiga pemuda itu, yang baru saja menghentikan permainannya.

"Taruhan apa, Jin?" tanya seorang dari mereka yang memiliki kedua mata yang berbeda.

"Begini, kita lomba makan mie pedas. Siapa yang memakan mie paling sedikit, dia kalah. Nah, yang kalah, harus sekolah di sekolah khusus putri. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, kau gila. Tidak, aku tak mau!" ujar pemilik mata biru sapphire.

"Kau takut, Kazune? Ayolah, ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, hanya 1 semester saja. Bagaimana?"

"Harga diri dipertaruhkan disini."

"Ayolah, Kazune. Aku tahu, harga dirimu itu tinggi, tapi belum tentu kau lah yang kalah."

"Bukan begitu, Michi. Tetap saja aku berpeluang kalah. Lagi pula, bagaimana dengan nasib sekolah yang kalah nanti? Mana mungkin punya dua sekolah!"

"Home schooling, solusinya!" jawab seorang pemuda berambut gelap bernama Jin Kuga.

"Benar itu, Kazune! Bagaimana? Setuju?" tanya Michiru.

"Kalian berkata seolah aku yang akan kalah." ujar Kazune yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimana jadinya seorang Kujyo yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga diri harus mengikuti taruhan seperti ini. Apa kata dunia?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kazune.

"Jadi, kau takut, hah?"

"Kau pecundang ya, Kazune."

"Bukan begitu. Hah, baiklah, aku terima!" ujar Kazune penuh keterpaksaan. Ia paling benci dikatakan seorang pecundang.

Jin mengembangkan senyumnya, begitu juga dengan Michi, senyum kemenangan. Mereka tahu sekali, Kazune adalah tipe orang yang makan sedikit, dan sangat menjaga etika ketika makan. Jadi, mereka sedikit tahu siapa yang akan, namun mereka juga tetap harus waspada.

"Oke, besok lombanya, jam 2 siang, di apartement ini." ucap Jin dengan mantapnya. Ia sungguh tak sabar dengan hari esok.

Saat yang ditunggu tiba. Di hadapan mereka telah tersedia dua puluh porsi mie dengan super pedas untuk masing-masing orang. Kazune hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat makanan-makanan itu. Ia sungguh-sungguh takut kalah. Bayangkan saja, dia harus berpakaian seperti wanita, berjalan seperti wanita, dan ehm, harus memakai pakaian dalam wanita. Itu menjijikkan. Harga dirinya akan turun secara drastis jika ada yang mengetahui itu. Tapi, ia tetap optimis akan menang.

"Waktunya 20 menit. Jika timer berbunyi, hentikan makan kalian. Waktunya mulai dari SEKARANG!" teriak Jin.

Mereka kemudian makan secepat dan sebanyak mungkin yang mereka bisa makan. Hingga tiba saatnya timer itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Mereka mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda mereka tidak lagi makan saat timer berbunyi.

"Aku kenyang sekali." ucap Michi sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini tambah membesar.

"Aku juga." ujar Jin yang juga memegangi perutnya yang kini membuncit.

"Aku mau muntah. Bibirku bisa bengkak, ini." keluh Kazune.

Mereka bertiga duduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah seperti orang hamil itu.

Setelah merasa lumayan tidak terlalu kenyang lagi, Jin mendekati piring-piring itu, mencoba menghitung piring yang berhasil dihabiskan oleh mereka.

"Michi, 16 piring! Wah, kau hebat, Michi!" seru Jin ketika menghitung piring-piring kosong yang berhasil dimakan Michi.

"Piringku, 14 yang habis! Wah, aku jadi takut."

"Piring Kazune, 11 piring. Hahaha."

Glek!

Bagai terkena sambar petir di siang hari. Pernyataan Jin sangat menusuk hati. Seharusnya ia tidak usah mengikuti taruhan konyol ini. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi seorang wanita. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menyelimuti otaknya. Bayangkan saja jika dia harus bertingkah layaknya wanita, pasti mengerikan.

"Sudah, hentikan saja taruhan gila ini. Tak ada untungnya sama sekali." ujar Kazune yang menolak adanya taruhan itu.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya laki-laki, atau perempuan sih, Kazune? Kalau laki-laki, taruhan ini pasti dilaksanakan." ucap Michi sambil menepuk pundak.

"Ayolah! Hanya satu semester. Setelah itu, kau bisa bersekolah dengan kami."

"Tapi, pastikan jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu selain kalian, kalau aku sebenarnya laki-laki." ujar Kazune yang pasrah akan menerima taruhan itu. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu kalau dia menyamar sebagai perempuan, rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saja.

"Dua jam lagi, kita ke Mall, ya!" perintah Michi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kazune bingung.

"Untuk membeli pakaian lah!" ujarnya. Kazune tahu apa yang dimaksud. Membeli pakaian perempuan.

Ketiga pemuda metroseksual itu memasuki salah satu toko yang ada dalam Mall yang biasanya mereka kunjungi.

Jin sedang memilah-milah pakaian untuk Kazune. Jika dilihat dari wajah mereka, orang-orang pasti berpikir jika mereka membeli baju untuk para pacar mereka. Tapi, nyata tidak. Jin kemudian mendekatkan pakaian yang dipegangnya itu ke tubuh Kazune. Sontak Kazune mendorongnya ke belakangnya. Bisa-bisa orang mengatainya banci. Jin dan Michiru hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Kazune. Pakaian sudah dibeli, sekarang hanya tinggal sepatu dan dan pakaian dalam.

Michi menarik mereka kedalam sebuah toko khusus pakaian dalam. Dicobanya bra yang di pegangnya itu pada Kazune. Didekatkannya pada dada bidang milik Kazune. Tentu saja ada penolakan oleh sang Kujyo. Para pegawai toko itu mulai melirik-lirik tingkah laku mereka yang mencurigakan. Bisa-bisa mereka dianggap banci, pula. Padahal kan, mereka itu cowok-cowok metroseksual yang keren. Pemuda metroseksual yang dikelilingi para gadis yang sering kali tergoda dengan paras mereka yang tampan itu.

"Kazune, kau mau berdada besar, atau yang sedang, Kazune?" bisik Jin pada Kazune. Kini, harga dirinya jatuh drastis di tempat ini.

"Lihat! Celana dalam ini berwarna pink!" seru Jin dengan semangat. Michi hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, sedangkan Kazune wajahnya berkerut sejak tadi. Sungguh memalukan tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Tinggal sepatu. Ukuran kakimu, berapa Kazune?"

"38." jawab Kazune datar sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Dari toko pakaian dalam, kini mereka beralih ke toko sepatu. Toko yang kebanyakan dikunjungi wanita ini, langsung memandangi mereka ketika mereka datang. Wajar saja, mereka tampan.

"Maaf, bisa Anda sarankan sepatu untuk perempuan?" tanya Jin pada salah satu karyawan di toko itu.

"Sepatu untuk acara apa ya, Tuan?"

"Untuk segala situasi. Sepatu olahraga, santai, pesta, dan lain-lain."

"Baik, mari saja tunjukkan."

Mereka kemudian memilih-milih sepatu-sepatu untuk Kazune. Kazune hanya diam tak bergeming sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Wah, untuk pacar Tuan, ya? Tuan baik sekali." ujar karyawan itu memuji Jin yang membeli sepatu banyak sekali. Mulut Jin ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan kalau sepatu-sepatu itu untuk lelaki yang berdiri di dekatnya. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun, Kazune itu sahabatnya. Tampak Michi sedang menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan karyawan itu. Perutnya terasa geli sekali. Apa jadinya jika karyawan itu tahu kalau pemuda tampan yang berada di samping Jin itulah yang akan memakai sepatu-sepatu itu.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih atas pujiannya." ucap Jin berbohong.

Setelah selesai dengan semua kebutuhan mereka, ketiga pemuda itu kembali ke apartement mereka.

Kemudian, Jin dan Michi mendandani Kazune. Betapa kagumnya mereka ketika melihat Kazune yang selesai didandani, dengan pakaian perempuan dan make up di wajahnya.

"Wah, Kazune. Kalau kau sungguh adalah perempuan, aku akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu." ujar Jin yang mengatakan pendapat yang ada dalam lubuk hatinya. Tak tampak sedikitpun keraguan jika Kazune itu adalah lelaki jika dilihat sekarang. Benar-benar cantik.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, ya Kuga? Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu?" goda Kazune pada Jin. Di dekatkannya wajahnya pada Jin.

"Tidaaaak! Ini bukan YAOI!" teriak Jin. Michi dan Kazune tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jin.

"Tunggu! Namamu sekarang, Kujyo Kanae."

Ini hari pertama mereka memasuki tingkat menengah atas. Namun, kali ini salah satu dari mereka berbeda sekolah. Kini Kazune berpisah sekolah dari kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

Kedua mobil ferrari melaju dengan kencang, salah satu mobil itu membawa seorang lelaki yang berpenampilan seperti gadis pada umumnya. Rambutnya diikat twintail dengan seragam bewarna merah dengan motif garis-garis.

Kedua mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sekolah Kazune. Kedatangan mereka menarik perhatian para gadis-gadis di sekolah baru Kazune.

Jin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kazune. Kini Kazune seperti layaknya seorang puteri dengan pangeran yang menyambutnya.

"Ayo, tuan puteri." ujar Jin.

"Awas kau!" ancam Kazune yang sangat malu dengan situasi ini.

"Maaf, kali ini, fans ku akan bertambah." bisik Jin pada telinga Kazune. Kazune hanya diam saja, berusaha untuk kembali ke sifat asalnya. Pendiam dan cool.

Michi yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya dapat menahan tawa.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut gelap dengan kacamata sedang mengagumi kecantikan Kazune dari kejauhan.

"Hei, Kirika. Kau kenal dia, tidak?" tanya pemuda berambut gelap dengan kacamata itu sambil terus menerus menatap Kazune yang sedang bersama Michi dan Jin.

"Tidak kak. Sepertinya anak tingkat satu. Hari ini kan, hari pertama mereka masuk." ujar seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kazune.

"Dia cantik sekali. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tolong, selidiki dia ya, Kirika!"

"Tentu, kak."

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya seorang perempuan bermata emerald dengan rambut dengan ikat twintail.

Kazune menoleh kepadanya.

"Tentu." jawabnya datar. Sungguh suara yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kenalkan, namaku Hanazono Karin." ucap gadis itu. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kazune.

"Namaku Kujyo Kaz- eh, Kujyo Kanae. Salam kenal juga." ucap Kazune sambil sedikit senyum dengan terpaksa.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin itu gelisah menarik-narik sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Kazune heran melihat tingkahnya yang aneh itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Bra ku sepertinya lepas. Bisa tolong kau kaitkan?"

"AAPA?!"

TBC

Huahahahaha, fic baru di fandom ini.

Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Pasti iya.

Ya udah, yang mau nge-ripiew, silahkan di ripiew.

Ada saran untuk fic ini? Ayo kirim komentar kalian di kolom review!

Ja!

Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic abal-abal ini.

Salam!


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, Maryam mau bilang makasih banyak yang udah ngereview chap sebelumnya.

Oh ya, Maryam bales dulu ya, ripiewnya n,n

**Nizza**: ya, terimakasih ya ^^

**Kujyo Riska chiie haloho**: Kazune memang cantik! Mungkin kalo Koge-sensei ngebuat dia jadi cewe, pasti banyak cowok yang mengidolakannya XD

**Kirei**: benarkah? Hahaha, ini udah di lanjut. Gomen kalo ga menarik ya ^^

**Karin0Kazune**: Baca aja, pasti tau kok kelanjutannya ^^

**Code Lyoko**: benarkah ada yang salah? Coba koreksi fic ini sekali lagi deh, biar nemu. Thanks ya ^^

**Haruka Hitomi 12**: ini udah lanjut. Humornya ya? Gomen, chap ini kayanya kurang deh T^T

**Itimuyan-chan**: iya, arigatou ne~ Ini udah apdet n,n

**Guest**: iya, ini udah dilanjut kok. Thanks ya ^^

**Tita-chan**: Idenya ngalir begitu aja nih. Haha, thanks ya ^^

**Andien Hanazono**: iya iya, ini udah apdet kok ^^

**KK LOVERS** : ini udah di update. Kelamaan ga? Kalo kelamaan, gomen ya ^^

**Ikina uruwashii**: kalo iseng sama Kazune gpp #plak!

**Nuri**: haha, pasti cantik! XD

Kalau mau tau, baca aja deh ^^

**Hikami:** benarkah lucu? Wah, terimakasih ya ^^

ini udah dilanjut kok!

**Jamilah**: oke, ini udah apdet! ^^  
**dci**: sip, ni udah kok ^^

Gender Switch

**Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo**

**Kahika café ©Maryam**

**Rate: T****  
****Warning: Typo menyebar kemana-mana, gaje, gak menarik de el el lah**

**Chapter 2**

"AAPA?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu hal biasa? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi. Bagi Karin, sungguh mengherankan tingkahnya. Bukankah itu hal biasa? Kenapa dia sampai seperti itu.

"Ti... Tidak. Ti... Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Ya sudah, ayo ke toilet!" ajak Karin. Karin kemudian menarik tangan Kazune menuju toilet. Tentu saja toilet wanita. Keringat Kazune mengucur deras. Seumur hidupnya sampau detik itu, ia belum pernah ke toilet wanita. Apa jadinya kalau dia sampai ke toilet wanita?

"Kami-sama! Bagaimana ini? Selamatkanlah aku!" doa Kazune dalam hati hati. Ia kini membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dia mengaitkan bra Karin? Meskipun ia lelaki, tetapi ia bukan tipe lelaki mesum.

"Ayo, Kanae-chan! Di toilet ini saja, ya!" ujar Karin sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar toilet. Kazune segera memutar otak. Di tolakknya Karin kedepan sedikit.

"Aduh! Perutku tiba-tiba sakit! Maaf ya Karin! Aku sakit perut!" ujar Kazune tiba-tiba untuk mengelabui Karin. Kazune langsung kabur ke kamar toilet yang terbuka. Sedangkan Karin, sedang bengong melihat kelakuan Kazune tadi.

"Kami-sama! Terimakasih!" ujar Kazune dalam hati. Kazune kemudian membuka ponselnya. Ia segera mengirimi pesan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

To: Michiru; Jin Kuga.

Subject: GILA!

_Hey! Kalian tau tidak? Aku disuruh mengaitkan bra wanita! Lalu sekarang aku ada di toilet WANITA!_

_Hah! Aku tidak mau lagi bersekolah di tempat ini! Rasanya aku mau GILA! _

.

Kazune tahu, pastilah kedua sahabatnya itu tak membaca pesannya sekarang, tapi ia tetap ingin mengeluarkan uneg-eneg-nya.

.

.

,

"Hah! Jadi mau minta tolong siapa, ya?" tanya Karin dalam hati. Tiba-tiba dua perempuan mendekat padanya.

"Hey, temanmu tadi, kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis bermata biru sapphire.

"Dia sakit perut. Hmm, bisa tolong, kaitkan bra-ku?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Ayo!"

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Karin dan temannya itu keluar dari kamar toilet.

"Terimakasih ya. Oh iya, kita sekelas, kan?" tanya Karin.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Watanabe Kazusa. Ini temanku, dia sekelas kita juga, namanya Kato Himeka."

"Salam kenal, namaku Himeka Kato." ucap gadis berambut indigo itu pada Karin sambil menunduk 45 derajat khas Jepang.

"Ya. Salam kenal, namaku Hanazono Karin. Kalian boleh memanggilku Karin." balas Karin.

"Temanmu yang sakit perut itu, belum keluar juga, ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sebentar ya, aku panggil dulu." ucap Karin. Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Kazune tadi masuk.

"Kanae-chan, kau tak apa? Apakah kau masih lama?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, aku tak apa, sebentar lagi aku selesai!" sahut Kazune dari dalam toilet.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu!" ucap Karin. Kazune hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bagaimana kalau ia kembali disuruh mengaitkan bra? Hah! Sudahlah!

Kazune akhirnya keluar juga. Ia mendapati Karin tengah asyik mengobrol di westafel toilet. Dalam hatinya mengatakan, "Dasar perempuan, di westafel masih bisa mengobrol. Ya sudahlah, lagi pula mereka kan, bermaksud menunggu ku."

"Hey!" sapa Kazune. Suaranya ia buat senormal mungkin. Sejujurnya, ia sudah sangat gugup, takut, cemas, bertemu dengan Karin. Ia takut jika Karin menyuruhnya kembali mengaitkan bra-nya.

"Ah, Kanae, akhirnya kau selesai juga! Oh iya, perkenalkan, ini Watanabe Kazusa, dan ini Kato Himeka." ujar Karin memperkenalkan kedua orang teman barunya.

"Salam kenal!" ucap Kazusa dan Himeka serentak.

"Sa... Salam kenal juga. Namaku Kujyo Kanae."

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas, pelajaran sudah mau di mulai!" ujar Karin. Karin kemudian menarik tangan Kazune, lalu menggenggamnya. Seketika Kazune kembali gugup. Meskipun Kazune disukai para gadis, tetapi ia juga belum pernah merasakan pacaran, ataupun jatuh cinta. Jadi wajar saja, kalau ia sampai gugup begitu.

"Jadi, pelajaran setelah ini, olahraga?" tanya Kazune pada Karin. Hati-nya sudah was-was. Bagaimana nanti? Apakah ia harus berganti pakaian bersamaan dengan para gadis? Jika ya, penyamarannya pasti akan ketahuan. Lalu, bagaimana jika ada salah satu gadis itu merupakan fans-nya? Bisa-bisa reputasinya bisa hancur.

Kazune kembali berpikir keras. Ia berpikir keras, alasan apakah yang nanti akan dibuatnya untuk tidak berganti baju bersamaan dengan mereka. Tidak berapa lama, akhirnya Kazune mendapat ide bagus.

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus ke ruang ganti!" seru Karin. Kazune hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui perintah Karin, tetapi, dalam hatinya, ia sangat menolak.

Mereka berjalan santai menuju ruang ganti.

Mata Kazune terbelalak ketika memasuki ruang ganti. Rasanya ia mau berteriak dan menutup kedua matanya. Tapi, ia tidak boleh. Semua orang akan curiga jika ia berteriak. Kazune segera mengambil pakaiannya di loker.

"Karin, aku ini pemalu, aku ganti di toilet saja ya!" seru Kazune sambil cepat-cepat pergi.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Hari ini terasa seperti mimpi!

Kazune POV

Aku bergegas mengganti pakaian. Sungguh ini sangat merepotkan. Rasanya aku ingin sekali kabur dari sini. Bodohnya aku yang menyetujui taruhan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengikutinya. Tak ada untungnya sama sekali untukku. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat ada yang mengetahui identitasku? Ah, Kami-sama! Tolonglah aku!

Dengan malas, aku pergi ke lapangan. Disana sudah berbaris banyak siswa.

"Hari ini, kita latihan lari estafet!" ujar sensei. Lari, aku sangat suka itu. Tenang, aku pasti bisa, aku kan laki-laki, mengalahkan perempuan pasti sangatlah mudah untukku.

Kini giliranku berlari, aku berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencapai finish, dan hap! Aku bisa mencapai finish duluan! Lihat, mengalahkan perempuan sangatlah mudah. Semuanya bersorak untukku. Yah, meskipun aku menang , aku tak merasa bangga sedikitpun, karena yang ku kalahkan adalah perempuan!

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Tapi apa?

Aku meraba-raba tubuhku. Oh iya, bola untuk mengganjal dadaku hilang! Ah, mati aku!

Memang jika dari jauh, tak terlalu tampak perubahan ada atau tidaknya bola itu, tapi, jika tertabrak orang, pastilah nanti dadanya mengempis. Nah, kalau itu terjadi, maka ketahuanlah identitasku. Dan kalau itu terjadi, hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai cowok tampan.

"Hey, ini bola siapa?!" teriak Kazusa dari kejauhan.

Aku memperhatikan bola itu dengan seksama. Itu punyaku! Bola plastik berwarna hijau tosca itu punyaku!

Aku segera berlari mendekati Kazusa. Aku langsung merampas bola itu dari tangannya.

"Ini bolaku! Bola... Bola keberuntungan!" ujarku agar tak dicurigainya.

Kazusa mengangkat alisnya. Aku tahu, tingkahku sangat aneh baginya. Tapi, ya sudahlah!

Normal POV

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Karin, Kazune, Kazusa dan Himeka pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Kanae, bagaimana kalau kami kerumahmu hari ini?" tanya Kazusa pada Kazune.

"Iya, ide bagus! Seminggu ini kan, kita tidak sibuk!" sambung Himeka.

"Hari ini tidak bisa. Lagi pula bukan hanya aku yang tinggal di apartemen itu." elak Kazune.

"Ayolah, Kanae. Tak apa! Kami tidak terganggu, kok. Benarkan teman-teman?" ujar Karin.

"Tapi, hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kalau itu... Kalau itu... sepertinya juga tidak bisa."

"Ah, ayolah Kanae! Bagaimana pun, besok kami akan datang!" ancam Karin.

"Ya sudah, baiklah." Kazune mengalah. Kazune lalu membuka dompetnya, bermaksud memberikan kartu namanya. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia ingat jika kartu nama itu adalah kartu namanya sebenarnya yang bernama Kazune Kujyo, bukan Kanae Kujyo.

"Kanae, itu foto siapa?" tanya Karin yang terlanjur melihat sebagian isi dompet Kazune. Matanya menatap foto Kazune yang ada di dompetnya.

"Ini... Ini... Ini... Foto kakakku. Ya, foto kakakku." elak Kazune.

"Wah, tampan sekali." ucap Himeka.

"Tapi, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya." ujar Karin.

"Dimana?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tunggu, aku ingat-ingat dulu."

"Hmm, oh iya! Di Sakuragaoka! Waktu smp! Dia membuat seorang perempuan menangis! Perempuan itu menangis karena tidak di pedulikan olehnya. Ah, dasar pria sok tampan!" jelas Karin.

"Bukan begitu. Perempuan itu terus mengganggunya meskipun ia sudah mengatakan ia tidak diganggu. Perempuan itu terus mengejarnya walaupun tidak dipedulikan sama sekali. Karena kesal, ia menangis." jelas Kazune.

"Darimana kau tahu?" selidik Karin.

"Aku... Aku tahu, karena kakakku sendiri yang mengatakannya." jawab Kazune gugup.

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa sifat kakakmu itu." ucap Karin.

"Dengar! Bel sudah berbunyi! Ayo masuk ke kelas!" ujar Kazusa.

Jantung Kazune masih berdetak kencang. Hampir saja tadi ia ketahuan.

Kembali ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang lalu ketika gadis itu menangis. Sepertinya saat itu ia tidak melihat Karin disana. Bahkan jika mungkin Karin melihatnya, pastilah ia sekolah disana dulu, karena orang luar tidak bisa masuk sekolah itu sembarangan, dan kalaupun dia melihatnya dari luar gerbang sekolahnya, mustahil ada orang lain bisa melihatnya.

Jangan-jangan, Karin pernah bersekolah di Sakuragaoka seperti dirinya? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, Kazune bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua siswi bergegas, tak terkecuali dengan Kazune. Ia sudah sangat lelah hari. Baginya hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat berat.

"Kanae-chan!" panggil Himeka.

"Iya, Himeka, ada apa?"

"Tidak. Ayo pulang bersama!" ajak Himeka.

"Aku sudah di jemput temanku. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?" ajak Kazune.

"Setuju!" terima Himeka.

Mereka terus berjalan bersama. Seseorang di depan gerbang mengejutkan mereka.

"Hai." sapa seorang pemuda berambut gelap, memakai kacamata dengan sekuntum bunga ditangannya.

"Ha..hai." jawab Kazune terbata-bata. Sepertinya ia tak pernah mengenal orang di depannya itu. Mata Kazune mengarah pada Himeka, seolah bertanya 'Siapa dia? Kau kenal?'

Himeka hanya mengangkat pundaknya, berisyarat bahwa ia tak mengenal pemuda di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kazune.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Torimaru Kirio. Aku bersekolah di Sakuragaoka Gakuen. Salam kenal. Ini untukmu!" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sekuntum bunga yang ia pegang pada Kazune. Kazune tidak percaya akan hal ini. Baru satu hari dia menyamar sebagai wanita, sudah ada yang menyukainya?! Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"A... Aku... Namaku Kujyo Kanae. Salam ke... kenal. Aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa." ucap Kazune sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja.

Mata Kazune menatap sekitar, mencari-cari kedua sosok sahabatnya. Ah! Ternyata kedua sahabatnya tengah menunggunya di seberang jalan. Mereka melambaikan tangan padanya. Kazune mulai menghampiri mereka.

"Hey yo!" panggil Jin.

"Hey. Kenalkan, namanya Kato Himeka."

"Salam kenal, aku Kato Himeka." ujar Himeka memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kuga Jin."

"Salam kenal, namaku Nishikiori Michiru. Panggil saja Michi."

"Oh ya. Dia akan ikut pilang bersama kita." ujar Kazune.

"Tidak usah. Tadi aku mengira kalau kalian berjalan kaki."

"Tidak apa-apa Himeka. Kami akan mengantarmu, benar, kan teman-teman?"

"Tentu! Pasti kami akan mengantarmu sampai di depan rumahmu!" ucap Michi sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku ikut. Terimakasih." ujar Himeka sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Himeka, kamu naik ke mobil Michiru, ya. Aku naik dengan Jin." ujar Kazune pada Himeka. Himeka segera memberi alamat rumahnya pada Michiru.

Mereka berempat memasuki mobil ferarri itu. Kazune dengan Jin, Michiru dengan Himeka.

"Jin, kau tau? Hari ini sungguh GILA! Kau tahu, aku disuruh mengaitkan bra-temanku!" keluh Kazune saat di mobil.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi pagi lewat pesan, Kazune." jawab Jin dengan tenang.

"Dan apa kau tahu, bola yang yang suruh sebagai dada itu, lepas saat aku olahraga!" ujar Kazune. Ia sudah kesal sekali sekarang.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jin tertawa kencang sekali. Ia membayangkan kejadian yang dikatakan tadi. Sungguh jika ia melihat kejadiannya langsung, pasti ia akan lebih tertawa terbahak-bahak dari ini.

"Dan ada seorang laki-laki yang memberiku bunga." keluh Kazune dengan nada jengkel. Jin semakin tertawa mendengar keluhan Kazune.

"HAHAHAHA Kau memang cantik, wajar saja ada lelaki yang suka padamu." ledek Jin. Kini tawa Jin semakin keras.

"Temanku bilang, besok mereka akan datang ke apartemen kita besok." ucap Kazune datar.

"APA?" seketika Jin terkejut. Dari yang tertawa terbahak-bahak berhenti sampai terkejut setengah mati begitu. Mobilnya seketika terhenti.

"Apa kau bilang? Teman-temanmu datang? Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya Jin panik.

"Sudahlah jangan panik begitu, nanti setelah sampai kerumah, kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya." ujar Kazune menenangkan Jin.

"Sekarang, cepat ikuti mobil Michi! Kita sudah ketinggalan jauh." tambah Kazune.

"Iya. Kazune, kenapa kau tidak membeli mobil saja sih? Ayahmu kan kaya, aku sangat yakin kau mampu membelinya." ujar Jin.

"Biaya pembuatan SIM itu mahal. Lagi pula, aku malas kalau harus meminta pada ayah. Aku akan membelinya sendiri."

"Wah, anak yang baik." ucap Jin.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Jin.

"Iya. Berisik!" ujar Kazune.

Kazune dan Jin segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Matanya memandang suasana sekitar. Sepertinya ia sudah pernah pergi ke tempat di mana ia sekarang menginjakkan kaki.

"Michi-san, Kuga-san, Kanae-chan, ayo mampir kerumahku dulu." tawar Himeka pada mereka. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah, aku terima." ujar Michi tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuan kedua orang temannya itu.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut sajalah!" ucap Jin.

"Ayo silahkan!" ucap Himeka mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka bertiga melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Yuki-senpai?" tanya Michi tidak percaya.

"Hey, ternyata kalian rupanya. Ayo silahkan masuk." ajak pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yuki itu.

"Jadi, kalian mengenal sepupuku ini?" tanya Himeka.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Jin.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu, kau ini Kazune, bukan?"


End file.
